


Gravitation

by Efaya



Series: Gravity of You [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beginnings, Concerts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, First Meetings, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Music, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: The music blared to life - an aggressive, unrelenting whirlwind of sounds filling the crowded venue, spearheaded by a handsome man with an intense, low voice. She didn’t realize it would be the beginning of an unbelievable evening.





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

>   
_Honestly I'm waiting for you to say you're ready_  
_If this is happening, just tell me_  
_No hesitation, no stopping_  
_It just feels right_  
_But why am I like this?_  
"Why Am I Like This?" - The Word Alive  


. . .

“You ready? The show is in about an hour!”  


Sakura finished putting on her boots, ignoring the calls from the other room. _She has a lot of nerve telling me to hurry up. She’s always the late one._ She stood up from her bed, taking one last look in the mirror before walking out the bedroom door to meet her roommate. Ino stood in the living room, tapping her foot and playing with her phone, before noticing her friend emerge from her bedroom. Ino was dressed in her typical outfit for a show – a very tight, ripped, black dress with a black bag across her body. She took Sakura’s advice and didn’t wear heels this time. _Thank God. She complains so damn much._ Sakura reached for her small bag on the coffee table, Ino starting to unlock the door.

“About time Haruno. What took you so long?” Ino scoffed, opening the front door. Sakura sighed following her friend outside. They made their way to the car, Ino unlocking it for the two women.  


As they started their trip to the venue, Ino took a look at Sakura’s outfit while idle at a stoplight. “You do look really damn good tonight girl.”

“You say it like it’s an unusual thing.”

Ino laughed, continuing their drive. “You know what I mean Sakura. That top looks really good on you too. That bag must be new because I don’t think I have ever seen it.”

Sakura smiled looking down at her outfit. She did think it looked really cute. She wore a red crop top, tight around the breasts with a keyhole cutout to show off some cleavage. She wore black shorts, ripped at the hem of the leg holes, with a small black bag that was strapped around her thigh. The last time she went to a concert with Ino, it got really warm, really fast with how many people showed up. Unlike previous trips, she didn’t know a whole lot about the band they were seeing tonight.

“Hey Ino, this band we are seeing. You mentioned it was a metal band right?”

She nodded. “Yeah, they are more on the metalcore side, but yeah super energized and the vocalist is sexy as _hell_.”

Sakura eyed Ino, her smirk obvious. “You’re here for the hot singer aren’t you?”

“Was it that obvious?” Ino laughed as she turned at another traffic light. “They are really good though. I knew about them through a friend of the band members. I know their name is Jūryoku, which I think he told me means “Gravitation” or something like that,” she said, slowly the car down.

Sakura looked to see a small bar entrance along the street. It was much smaller than any other show venue they had attended, but she was always willing to give a band a chance. Ino parked the car around the back of the building, both of the women getting out of the car and brushing down their outfits. They made their way to the street entrance, pushing open the door to a hallway lined up with many other attendees. Sakura saw the extent of the line and felt her jaw dropped. Ino smirked and reached for something in her bag.

“Remember I mentioned that friend of mine? He got us VIP tickets,” Ino whispered walking over to the bouncer managing the end of the line. Sakura was surprised that Ino went as far as to get VIP tickets for a concert. She didn’t recall any other where they had anything past general admission, at best.

They made their way down the long hallway, bypassing the crowd of people talking in the skinny corridor. When they finally reached the black door at the end of the hall, a man looked over their passes one more time, _probably checking for fakes_. He opened the door and gestured to the right.

"After you walk in, keep to your right. There'll be a blocked-off area at the front of the stage."

"Got it. Thanks!" Ino cheerfully answered, ushering both of them through.

. . .

As the lights shone down onto the main act, Sakura's eyes landed on the figure in the center that stood behind a retro microphone stand. His dark, really messy, hair initially caught her attention, then followed by his handsome face. Sakura knew she was staring, but she just couldn't help it. His eyes were as close to black as they could get, stern, and focused on the crowd. She traced her eyes down, greedily examining his figure. He looked slim, his arms exposed by his tank top. Striking black tattoos covered his arms, peeking out from under his shoulders to fingers. Intricate drawings and intense linework dominated his lean muscles, until they continued under his tank top on his torso. Her eyes returned to his face, _did he just look at me?_ She was curious since it looked as if his eyes quickly darted away when she reexamined his face. She noticed the way the edge of his lips slightly curled up into a smirk. He came across as somewhat arrogant, but in control of the crowd. 

Behind the singer, the rest of the band began to play a quieter melody, slowly building the anticipation of the crowd as people trickled in. Sakura and Ino had secured their spots in the front section, before the crowd rushed in to grab spots as close as they could. The blonde haired man on the guitar stepped forward to meet the singer. Both waved as the crowd came in, which immediately began screaming in excitement from seeing their idols in person. Sakura mainly focused on the vocalist in center stage with the dark, ebony hair. He kept her attention, whether it was consciously or not. Ino noticed her friend’s fixation on the guy.

“Sakura… You seriously got the hots for him,” Ino teased, barely audible with the incoming crowd yelling. Sakura blushed, vibrant pink blanketing her face.

“I mean, he’s hot… But i’m not you Ino.”

Ino raised an eyebrow from her friend’s catty remark. 

“Oh you say that now, but you just haven’t been with a guy that you felt that intensely for,” Ino sighed. She knew her dear friend well, and even though Sakura had never been one to jump into relationships, not even making it past making out, she also had never seen her friend this focused on someone. “Well remember, we get to meet them after the show.”

After a few minutes of the rest of the crowd shifting into place behind the partition separating the different ticket groups, the stage went dark. A few lights glimmered in the backdrop, illuminating different sections and drawing the viewer’s eyes all over it. A guitar melody filled the room, it was calming and almost haunting as the crowd quieted down to listen. The sounds were trance-like with everyone intensely focused on the stage. The lights started to flicker faster, and the guitar grew in intensity to match the faster and faster lights. Drums began playing a simple beat, before the lights above the stage came to life to illuminate the band. Then it got _loud._

The guitar ripped to life with the vocalist at the helm, letting out an intense scream to ride along the guitar’s exhilarating and fast-paced start. They dived right into their first song, loud and unabashedly harsh. The vocalist moved about the stage as he sang. He rolled between a style of talk-singing and low growls, at just the right moments. Sakura felt her face blush as the crowd went insane and moved around to match the intensity of the music. There was some shoving, but nowhere near as bad as the section separated from them in the general audience. Ino jumped up and down next to her, meeting the tempo of the song. Sakura joined her, feeling the cool sweat dripping off her body. 

When the vocalist gave his final yell for the first track, the band followed with a calming descent. They gave the audience a small break as the drummer quietly kept the background beat marching on. The vocalist smirked, appearing so natural on his sculpted face, as he started to speak to the crowd.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” the crowd yelled in response, ‘woo’ and ‘hell yeah’ permeating the crowd. He laughed before continuing, “We’re Jūryoku, and we’re excited to play for you guys tonight!”

Sakura was solely focused on the singer. She stared at his face, the bright lights illuminating his face, giving her the best look so far. He had a masculine jaw, a slight tan to his skin, and thicker lips that looked soft enough to - _wait stop_. She could feel how warm her cheeks were as the vocalist introduced the band to the audience. She caught some names, Naruto on guitar, Sai on keyboard, Shikamaru on bass, and Kiba on drums. The singer smirked, realizing something after announcing their names, “I might have forgotten to introduce myself! Well i’m Sasuke, your singer and narrator for the evening!”

The crowd laughed, but cheered as Sasuke turned to face the band, indicating what song to follow within the set. Sakura had a name for the face on stage. _Sasuke_. She enjoyed his calm speaking tone, as well as the very different, powerful voice during the first song. Even his normal words on stage between songs, sort of low-pitched with some grit to them, were enough to make her insides twist in knots. She felt herself shiver from the low tones he could muster in the performance. When he would sing just the right note, she would come undone and feel herself quiver in her very core. She couldn’t believe how much her body responded to someone’s voice alone. 

The venue was small, more private than most shows she attended with Ino. There also wasn’t any intermission as they powered through a lengthy track list. Time sped along as she was completely entranced by every song. Hearing the man on stage muster some of the lowest growls she had ever heard, and then follow up with a soft, melodic acoustic performance was amazing. As the current song ended, Sasuke reached down and took a sip of water from a small discrete glass. Before starting back up, he spoke to the crowd once more.

“I know it’s always a sad moment, but this is our last song for the evening,” Sasuke said as the crowd shouted various song titles that Sakura wasn’t very familiar with. Sasuke laughed after one particularly loud suggestion from a woman in the crowd. “Well shit, yeah I like that. Let’s finish this with a bang!” 

The drums started pounding fast. Sakura couldn’t believe the speed the drummer maintained as the guitar and bass burst to life with a loud concoction of heavy and thrashy sounds. Sasuke crooned in a high pitch melody, contradicting the low sounds the others made. It was different, but really pleasing to the ears. Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She noticed the beads of sweat drop from his body, toned arms holding the microphone close to his full lips, words falling off his tongue in a highly sensual, seductive, way. 

_“I know you wanna come with me, girl. I know you wanna be with me. Just let it go and come with me girl.”_

His voice was raspy as the words continued to flow without hesitation from his handsome face and sexy body language. The music was intense, loud, bordering on noise, but there was some sense in the chaos. It just felt _right_ that his words spoke of relationships and love while he was surrounded by the relentless momentum and harshness of his companions - than his voice morphed into a growl.

_“Fuck it. We don’t need to follow rules tonight. Just come with me, try it with me.”_

Despite being surrounded by the large crowd, Sakura had never felt this intimate with someone. His words sparked a quiver in her thighs, targeting her from the inside out. She bit her lip just thinking about his sexy body wrapped around her own. His hands easing their way down her curves, cupping her soft breasts, and focusing on the painful, unfamiliar heat between her thighs. Those piercing black eyes of his looking into her green, locked together while their bodies searched one another in private. The growls he echoed throughout the venue would be for her alone as he satiated his hunger in her body. Those lips on his handsome, sculpted face covering her body with delicate kisses and mischievous bites. It was almost too much for her as her imagination went everywhere - thanks to her own inexperience in this area.

_"Just hold on to me,"_ his tone quieter, the band lowered its intensity as it left Sasuke’s voice to do the work. _"It's alright, maybe once is enough for some, but it's not enough for me."_

Sakura could almost imagine herself within his song. Sasuke sang of a woman joining him in bliss, almost pleading for her to allow him that opportunity. His words were extremely sensual, almost unusually so for the type of music they were playing. Their lyrics did not exactly follow the normal themes for metalcore music. Throughout the performance, Sakura was enraptured by his sultry voice and attractive appearance. 

The crowd erupted as Sasuke, as well as the rest of the band, bowed after their last song ended. He grabbed the microphone, smiling as he addressed the crowd one last time for the evening. His bandmates looked exhausted as they relaxed their instruments, placing whatever they held down onto the stage. Small beads of sweat fell down Sasuke’s face, the corners of his lips curved upward under the intense stage lights. 

“Thank you all for joining us tonight! It’s been incredible! Good night!”

The crowd lit up, happy with the show, but knew it was time to end for the evening. When the band disappeared behind stage, intercoms blared to life asking people to proceed to the exits or to the meet-greet if you had a VIP ticket. Sakura followed Ino, but her mind was stuck on Sasuke. She traced his beautiful tattoos in her head, along the muscles of his arms. _They looked like they continued under his tank top, maybe continuing further down his body… Sakura. No._

Ino startled her as she was lost in thought over Sasuke’s body. 

“Yo, you even paying attention? We’re gonna meet them soon, so you better stop with the daydreaming,” Ino leaned in closer, a mischievous grin stretching along her face. “You thinking about that sexy singer, aren't you?”

Sakura jumped, her friend nailing it right on the head. She turned her head away slightly, pouting from Ino’s teasing. “So…”

Ino laughed, patting her friend on the back.

“Girl I'm just glad you're having fun!” Ino grinned. “Besides, that keyboard player was hot too…”

Sakura sighed. “You really don’t change.”

Ino playfully stuck her tongue out, enjoying teasing her dear friend.

As they made it to the back area, there weren't many fans to be seen in the lounge. Sasuke had the biggest group of admirers compared to the others, but his face seemed calm and unfazed by it all. As the two young women walked into the main area, Sasuke immediately noticed the pink haired creature with the brightest set of eyes on her petite face.

He looked over the sexy top she wore, a wonderful little keyhole to see a hint of her breasts, as well as the shredded shorts that hiked high up her waist, but cut short enough for him to see a glimpse of her ass. _Fuck me, dude_. She was slim with a defined waist, noticeable hips, and perky breasts. Sasuke might had seen many women during tours, but this woman was different. She seemed nervous as they sauntered into the space. The blonde one in front lead them towards other band members, but Sasuke wanted to make his presence known. He excused himself from the women around him, scowls littering their faces, moving his way over to the interesting pink beauty with the bright green eyes.

Ino wandered a little ahead to talk to the keyboard player, leaving Sakura alone when she wasn’t focused on her. She signed, knowing her best friend probably sought to negotiate another sexual conquest. _I don’t know how she does it. _Sakura saw a sofa towards the corner of the room, unattended and all for her. She sat herself down, but not before a voice grabbed her attention.

“Hey,” she looked up to the source of the low voice to see the man who she daydreamed about only minutes ago. His smile was infectious, striking something in her heart immediately.

“Oh, umm… h-hi,” Sakura managed to get out, pink filling her cheeks.

Sasuke’s grin turned a little cheeky as he sat down next to her. He leaned back, arm up and over the back of the sofa. “What’s your name? I noticed you in the crowd during the concert. You looked pretty _excited_.”

The huskiness in his voice was addicting, twisting Sakura’s insides with each word. “My name is S-Sakura,” she stuttered out. “Sorry I'm just a little nervous.”

He chuckled, heaven to her ears.

“Well i’m Sasuke, as you probably heard me say already,” his laugh was small, low, _and pretty sexy_. “You a big fan of the band?”

Sakura paused and chose the honest approach.

“Well, my friend Ino,” Sakura was about to point to her blonde friend, but stopped midway as she saw her rubbing a hand up the keyboard player’s thigh. _Where does she get that bravery from?_ “Okay... well, anyways, she told me about the show and said I would probably like it. It was really, really good. Your voice is so different when you sing. It gets so low, and those screams! I couldn’t imagine the strain it puts on your vocal cords!” 

Sasuke nodded, listening to Sakura go on about her love of the genre and all things music. He smiled as she seemed so genuinely happy as she explained herself. It had been a long time since he had met someone so open and honest. _She’s hot, but she has a heart too. So rare these days._ He tried his best to listen as his eyes examined her body closeup. He could imagine running his hands over her small, perky breasts, letting his teeth nip at all her sensitive spots. He wanted to know what it was like to hold her, taste her, maybe even fuck her… _Shit, i’m fucking horny as hell. What the fuck is wrong with me right now._

He tried to distract himself from her body, letting his eyes slide to the gaggle of women off to the side of the room. The irritation was obvious in their seething glares as he stayed close to Sakura. It only reminded him of how shitty people could be. 

Time passed, the meet and greet ultimately ending for VIP tickets. Sakura was disappointed as a man in a fine suit explained that the band needed to leave and rest. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his manager. _He doesn’t know what fun looks like._ He had other things in mind as he leaned closer to Sakura, startling her. 

“You wanna continue this somewhere else, _Sakura_?” she nearly melted from her hearing name utterly so seductively. Sasuke looked like he insinuating other things from the mischievous look in his onyx eyes. 

_Do I say yes? I don’t really know this guy. I mean he seems really nice and all… _

“That sounds cool,” Sakura smiled, eyes beaming.

He smirked as he offered her a hand off the sofa, Sakura took it immediately, feeling the roughness of his palms against her delicate skin. Once she was standing, he released her hand and motioned her to follow him. The man in the suit looked a little peeved as Sasuke walked right by him. 

“What are you up to?” 

Sasuke smiled, trying to pull off his best i’m-up-to-no-good face.

“Wanted to talk to this wonderful lady some more,” he turned to Sakura as she shied away after his compliment. “That’s not a problem, right?”

The man groaned, shaking his head.

“Just don’t cause any trouble. We get enough of that with Kiba as is.”

“Noted!” Sasuke continued his walk, Sakura closely following behind him - eyeing the intimidating and visibly annoyed man that Sasuke spoke to.

He slowed down, letting her match his pace. She was curious.

“So where exactly are we going?” she pried, almost cheeky.

“Well preferably somewhere away from them,” he side-eyed a few women who were walking up a neighboring hallway. Sakura noticed their glances and the anger that seemed to be flowing out of them. 

_Ah heck._

Sasuke was bothered by the gaggle of women who kept trying to follow the two of them._ I really don’t want any trouble, especially not jealous bitch anger taken out on Sakura._ Footsteps grew louder as more women started filing into the neighboring hallway. Shit! He picked up the pace, glad that Sakura followed suit.

“Umm, Sasuke?” Sakura looked to the women splitting off towards them. 

“Ah, let’s go this way,” Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway after him. Sakura felt something close to adrenaline run through her. She didn’t think she would be holding a guy’s hand and running away from a horde of women anytime soon. They picked up the pace, Sasuke looking for somewhere for them to duck away before the women got to their hallway. He noticed a door off to the side - an inconspicuous little closet in a small side hallway. They rushed inside the tiny room, Sasuke throwing the door closed without making too much noise. 

_We can just hide here… I hope she’s not too spooked yet._

When he turned to face his companion, his eyes landed squarely on her soft breasts pressing against his chest. Her top was thin, and there wasn’t much under it preventing him from feeling her chest push against his own. His eyes snapped up to hers, her face flushed from their escape, and also, probably, the same reason he was struggling to keep the bulge in his pants away from her. _This is just getting ridiculous._

. . .

The room was small, each other feeling their combined breaths on their sweaty faces. Sakura felt her face flush as his eyes examined hers in the tiny wall closet. That firm, muscular chest of his was pushing back against her breasts and only exacerbating the heat flowing from her body. She was _very _aware of the heaviness of her breasts, and every breath Sasuke took as his chest pushed more against hers. 

His black, piercing eyes were fascinated with the jade ones that were open books on her face. She _knew_ that he could see everything she was feeling when his gaze lingered on hers. Her own thoughts swirled as the heat of the confined space was only accentuating the sweat on their bodies. She couldn’t stop admiring his handsome features. His lips stood out to her, as she couldn’t stop thinking how soft they must have been to touch, kiss, nip at. His face was extremely handsome, no doubts, but he came across as a much more complicated individual than just a ‘pretty face.’ His angled brows were serious, his eyes fixated on her face. 

It was a lot to take in at once. Their first meeting has been filled with so much sexual tension that she couldn’t believe that only an hour prior she had never met this man in her life.

When they heard the crowd eventually dissipate into the distance, he pushed away and slowly opened the door. Sasuke nodded as the crowd was out of sight. _Thank god. I wasn’t gonna last long in there._ Sakura sighed, walking out behind him. She was losing her mind as the two of them were enclosed in that tiny space, and wasn’t sure what her horniness was going to drive her to do. _I’ve never been so tempted to make a move - let alone a stranger!_

“You seem relieved to be out of there, eh? Am I that bad to be around?” Sasuke chuckled, his gaze back on the pink-haired girl standing just outside a hall closet.

“N-No! It was f-fine… Just... cramped, you know?” Sakura sputtered out, trying to keep herself under control. She looked around, averting her gaze to regain her composure. “So what now?”

Sasuke seemed to ponder that for a few seconds. 

“Well, my offer stands. If you want to come with me back to my place,” Sasuke smiled, a devilish smirk following as he ended his sentence. Sakura wasn’t naive about what that might entail. As much as she was aware, her face couldn’t help but flush. 

“I mean if you don’t mind spending time with little _me_…” Sakura replied with a smirk of her own. She didn’t think Sasuke should be allowed to do all the teasing. 

He raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the hallway wall. The smile on his face shone in amusement by her response. One of his hands ran up the other arm, eventually making its way to his unruly hair. She noted all the ink up his arms as his hand traced its way up. The man was covered in tattoos up to his neck, something that she found very fascinating and attractive about him. Another laugh came from deep in his chest, a low pitched rumble reverberating out. 

His eyes wandered up her form. They scanned her from head to toe, taking their time when they ran across her breasts and hips. The slight smirk on his face was enough for her stomach to flutter. Sakura gulped, not believing how much of an intense effect he had on her. She felt almost _naked_, in her very short shorts and crop top. The look in his eyes resembled a predator looking over its favourite meal.

Sasuke meandered over to her standing form twirling a hand alongside himself. Sakura froze as his very presence was intoxicating, suffocating. A single hand moved its way up her arm to some loose hair touching her shoulders. Tattooed fingers twirled the strands, hovering over her small frame. His breath was warm, just as it had been in the small closet. 

It was the same sensations all over again for her. The tightness in her chest, the small flutters in her stomach, and the almost-twitching sensation in her inner muscles far down her abdomen. His hand slid to the back of her neck, cupping it in its large palm. They closed in on one another, as Sasuke pulled her into his embrace. His other arm wrapped its way around her waist to keep her firmly in his grasp. Sakura could feel her heart beating the fastest it ever had in her young life. She didn’t need to imagine herself in his arms, now that he held her firmly in place. His head moved closer to hers, angled slightly downward, and stilled next to her ear. Sasuke let his breath fan over her ears, a small moan emitting from Sakura before she could stop it. He chuckled again, loving the pleasant and sensual sound she made. His tongue slid down the outer rim of her ear, letting her shiver in pleasure.

“Excited? Well… we can finish this at my place…” Sasuke released her from his grasp, leaving her taken aback and a little frazzled from his advances.

“You’re… such a tease,” Sakura muttered. The strange man turned away to lead them out to his car. Sasuke stopped and turned slightly, just enough to see her flustered face out of the corner of his eye. 

“You don’t even know yet, _Sa-ku-ra…_” Sasuke let her name roll out syllable by syllable, emphasizing it with a smirk.

. . .

Sakura wasn’t used to this level of _expensive_. She stared at the car as it’s headlights illuminated from the vehicle unlocking. Her eyes shot back to Sasuke who stood at the car door, opening it up before he looked back at her standing in the middle of the parking lot. He seemed confused, eyebrow raised, at Sakura remaining still in the middle of the lot.

“You change your mind already?” he asked leaning against the car, the door still open beside him.

Sakura was a little embarrassed by her frozen form. She gathered her composure before speaking up. “I’m just… not used to this sort of luxury, I guess. I’ve never even seen a car like that.” She gestured both hands towards the car.

Sasuke blinked, a laugh escaping after a few seconds of silence.

“Here I thought you were scared of me, but you’re thrown off by my car? That’s a new one. You don’t like it?” he smirked, toying with her a little.

She walked towards the passenger door, lightly touching the metallic paint. 

“That’s not it. I’m not exactly from a rich family, okay?” she sighed as she opened the door. Sasuke stood firmly back up, then sitting inside the car. When Sakura sat inside next to him, she noticed a frown covering his face. _Oh shit. What did I say?_

“I wasn’t exactly born into it either, you know?”

Sakura felt the sting of the remark, but she knew she should have chosen her words a little more precisely. She closed her door, hands placed in her lap.

“I’m sorry. That came out kinda… bitchy,” she muttered, a little saddened that she spoiled his mood so fast. He sighed, a small smile returning to his face. 

“I know you weren’t trying to be a bitch. It’s cool,” the engine roared to life as his words ended. Sakura wasn’t familiar with cars, but the sporty two seater was a loud car for sure. She did think it was a beautiful car, eyeballing the leather interior and clutching her soft, matte black seatbelt. 

Her jade eyes wandered over to his body every now and then while he drove to his destination. The black ink that covered his arms contrasted so well with his lightly tanned skin. She looked over the different creatures that encircled them. Starting somewhere under his tank top, there laid a snake that wound its way around most of his arms, down towards the wrist. Sakura noticed how even the individual scales were so precisely and permanently inked onto Sasuke’s body. She admired the work that went into those designs, but she knew she also just enjoyed looking over the handsome man’s body.

Sasuke was not a _scrawny_ man, by any measure of the word. His arms were defined, muscles near the surface and definitely _present_. He also wasn’t a bulky guy, his slim frame wasn’t the biggest, but it held plenty of definition judging from the muscles she could see as he explored the stage during the performance. Every now and then, his tank top would slide upwards, revealing a defined set of abs and the always adored adonis belt in his lower abdomen. Sakura loved the visuals that accompanied the powerful voice at the helm of the band. _Ino was on to something when she said the band had a good-looking singer._ Sakura stopped her thoughts.

_I need to tell Ino where i’m going._

Sakura quietly pulled her phone out of her thigh bag, but still caught the attention of the ever-observant driver. Sasuke’s eyes darted to Sakura’s phone before returning to the road. “Letting your ride know where you're going?”

Sakura nodded, typing out a message.

**Hey, I don’t need a ride back tonight. I’ll be fine.**

Before Sakura could even put her phone back in her bag, her phone vibrated.

****

** _Well I kinda figured when you didn’t show back up after the meetup.  
It’s no biggie. Just let me know if you need anything._ **

** _I might be a little busy myself xoxo_ **

**Thanks mom xoxo**

Sakura smiled, placing her phone back in her thigh bag. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at a red light. He noticed the smile on Sakura’s face. It was sweet, innocent. He couldn’t help but laugh a little on the inside.

She’s so damn innocent. _The way she smiles and blushes at anything I do._ He sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

“You okay?” Sasuke was brought back into the present by the ever-curious questions of a certain pink-haired woman.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Sasuke wanted to steer the conversation away, and thankfully they were arriving at their destination as he pulled the car into a small parking garage. 

“Well, we’re at my place,” he stated, placing the car in park, unlocking the doors.

Sakura unbuckled herself from the seat, stepping outside the car into a quiet parking lot. She looked around and only saw an elevator a few spaces down. She was a little perplexed from the change of scenery of her small home to this.

“Ummm… Sasuke,” she closed the car door and started walking up to him as he put his keys in his pocket. “Weird question, but I was kind of expecting a house or an apartment?”

Sasuke blinked before laughing.

“You’ve really _never_ been anywhere a little luxurious have you?” he chuckled, leading the way to the sole elevator. Sakura flushed, a little embarrassed but hearing his laugh also set some _things_ off inside of her.

He pushed the elevator call button, it immediately opening up to a simple, modern elevator with mirrored panels for walls. Sakura slowly stepped in after Sasuke. She wasn’t quite sure what she got herself into after seeing the hints of wealth. Sasuke pulled out a keycard to scan on a separate number pad. It immediately lit up the only button that held a sole letter, “P”. Sakura put the dots together in her head. _Fancy car, small parking garage, a special floor option, this dude lives in a penthouse? What in the world? This can’t be just money from his band._

The elevator had a ways up to travel to the top floor. Sakura noticed how close Sasuke’s body was in the tight elevator space. Her face reddened, before she realized she could see her reflection clearly in the mirrored door. Sasuke had been looking at her reflection, catching her cheeks redden suddenly. He slid closer, arm snaking its way around the curves of her waist. Sakura felt the heat radiate from Sasuke’s body as he pushed the two of them together. He fully turned, his other hand guiding her face towards his. The arm around her waist stayed firm as their faces closed in on one another. Sakura was nervous, but wanted more from the handsome man. He had a way of making her feel everything so strongly.

Their lips met, Sasuke took the initiative, guiding the kiss and lightly grazing the points of his teeth on her soft lips. Sakura’s body shivered from the light bites. She thought Sasuke’s lips would be soft, and she was _definitely_ right as they slid alongside hers. Their tongues met, his pushing its way into her mouth slowly. Sasuke’s hand slid up the side of her face, pushing into the many pink tresses that framed her petite, round face. Sakura lost control of her senses, almost tasting something spicy, _cinnamon maybe_, as they became lost in each other. Sasuke kept up the assault on her mouth with small bites and tugs at her lips, but sneaking in deeper kisses to keep Sakura off guard.

The elevator ring broke the silence of the small space. Sasuke slowly lifted his face away from Sakura’s. She could_ feel _just how red her face had become during their exchange. Sasuke had a slight stain of red lipstick on his own lips from their fervent kisses. He smirked, taking her hand as they made their way into a small entryway. The door unlocked as he scanned his card once again, opening the front door into his dwelling. Sakura glanced around briefly but focused on the man who guided her along into his home. He let go of her waist, pulling her along with only her hand, into a darker room at the end of a long hallway. Sakura was too lost to her need to pay attention to her surroundings. 

Sasuke turned on a light switch to the dimly lit room. A bed sat in the center of the back wall, grey and black covers neatly made on top of it. Small nightstands sat on each side of the large bed with dim lamps illuminating with a tinge of red. Sasuke released Sakura’s hand, quietly closing the door behind him. Sakura scanned the space, noting the wide window along one wall, thoroughly covered by a very opaque, black set of curtains. There was a dresser along the other wall, holding some small books and knick-knacks on top with a small vase of flowers separating them. It was a quaint space, something Sakura appreciated, but she was too focused on the man who silently stalked towards her. Sasuke moved closer, Sakura backing up until her ass fell on the bed. She looked up at the Uchiha as she sat down on the plush covers, taking in the gravity of the situation. 

“I… umm… I’m on the p-pill,” she stuttered out, embarrassed by the necessary conversation. “I’m clean and all.. I umm…” Sasuke dropped, her nerves fraying as he was awfully close to her lower body. He pushed her thighs open, not speaking a single word, breath almost fanning on the crotch of her shorts. A chuckle escaped his mouth before he actually slid back to unzip her boots and pull away her socks, messing with her nerves. She blurted out the last thing that racked her brain.

“I’m a v-virgin!” Sasuke froze as he removed Sakura’s second boot. His onyx eyes shot upwards, his body following as he sat fully straightened to meet her gaze.

“You fucking serious?” Sasuke said, confusion apparent in face. Sakura felt he needed to know, but now wondered if that was the instant end to her adventure tonight with the sexiest man she had ever met. He set her boots to the side, and closed in face to face. She was frozen, trying to read what Sasuke was thinking as she kept darting her eyes back and forth to meet his onyx eyes.

Sasuke sighed, leaned forward, his face mere inches from her own. 

“I’m sorry… If I was going way too fast for you,” Sasuke apologized with a sincere look in his dark orbs slightly obscured by the longest lashes she had ever seen on a guy. Sakura believed him right away, judging from his serious tone. “I didn’t know, well I didn’t think to even ask. It’s my bad.”

“I understand if you would like to go,” Sasuke was cut off by a sudden light kiss on his lips. His eyes widened, completely taken aback by the beautiful woman who sat in his home. She slowly pulled her lips away, her focus completely on Sasuke.

“Look,” Sakura paused, tilting her head as she collected her thoughts. “I was so caught up… you know, in the moment and all. I’ve never kissed someone the same day I met them, let alone even have s-sex.”

Sasuke tried to speak up again, but a single delicate finger rested on his mouth.

“I want to stay.”

Sasuke could feel the shock that resonated on his face. He couldn’t believe this innocent woman in front of him just agreed to stay. More thoughts started to pile up in the back of his head as Sakura gave him the prettiest small smile. Her cheeks flushed, clearly embarrassed, while her lips remained pouty from their _exchange_ in the elevator._ Should I be gentle? I wasn’t thinking this could happen. Fuck dude, now I’m scared she’ll run away or hate me or something. I don’t fucking know. That smile of hers does shit to me and I can’t say no to that face._

“Sasuke?”

_Do I go slow? Do I just do what I was gonna do anyway? Fuck me, man._

“Umm… Sasuke are you okay?” Sakura asked, leaning slightly forward, their noses barely touching. Sasuke snapped back to reality.

“You’re sure you wanna stay?” Sasuke repeated, his face completely serious.

Sakura nodded, her eyes averting his gaze.

“Do you want me to take it easy? I don’t want to hurt you or scare you.”

“Sasuke, please. I just want you,” Sakura said, her eyes twinkling in the low light. “If that means a bit of a beast, well that’s okay. Just be you.”

Sasuke didn’t immediately answer. “Okay, but if you wanna stop please tell me Sakura. I might be a bit of a beast and impulsive, but I promise I won’t hurt you.”

As he sat back down on his heels, Sasuke slowly undid the thigh bag from her leg. His eyes made sure, one last time, that she was really okay with this. No fear came from her jade gems so he took it as an ‘okay’. He slid the bag away from the bed where she sat, his hands sliding up her thighs, skirting the hem of her extremely short shorts.

Rough calluses rubbed against her soft, milky white skin, shooting shivers up her body. Sakura’s hands remained on either side of her, resisting the urge to twirl her fingers through his fluffy hair. Her fingers dug into the mattress as his touch made her stomach tie itself in knots and goosebumps pop up along her arms. His hands moved higher up, his body following upwards, as one palm slowly slid up the top of her thigh, across her shorts, up and under her red crop top. The other hand moved up but remained lower on her shorts. Fingers made their way under the soft fabric of her shirt, covering the thin bralette underneath, giving a light squeeze to her small, but perky, breast. 

Sakura couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped once Sasuke squeezed. His touch was firm, but not painful. She looked at the man edge his face closer and closer to her breast, using his other hand to pull her shirt up and over her chest. She felt a surge of heat in her face seeing her exposed bralette out in the open. Shyly, she raised her arms up, tipping off Sasuke as he quickly removed her shirt, tossing it to the side. His hands resumed their squeezing, playing with her breasts. Sakura squirmed as he kneaded the soft, delicate tissue of her bust, leaning back as her arms grew weak when she lost focus on staying upright. 

Sasuke noticed, pushing her onto her back on the bed. He leaned down, his tongue slowly finding its way along the very same delicate skin he held moments ago. Sakura shivered, mewling, moaning out as her body overflowed with new sensations. With one hand pulling a lace cup out of the way, his tongue traced around the small peak, her chest rising off the bed in pleasure. Sakura made the sweetest noises as he assaulted her nipple with his tongue, all the while his other hand tenderly kneaded her other breast. Sakura forgoed her embarrassment, letting all of her moans fully escape her body. Her sounds grew louder as Sasuke grew more aggressive with his touch.

Pleased with her wonderful sounds, Sasuke stopped and leaned back to get a good look at her. Sakura’s petite face was as pink as her vibrant hair. Her mouth slightly open as she struggled to catch her breath. Sasuke also noticed just how sensitive she was as he explored her breasts. He sat up, hovering over her body, removed his tank top in one swift action, and threw it across the room. 

Sakura’s hazy eyes traced all the tattoos that covered his torso. She thought they might have kept going past his shoulders, and she was proven right. Intricate lines covered his chest, wrapping their way down his abdomen and under his beltline. Sakura loved the tattoos, examining each little thing she could see before Sasuke leaned over her body again. He smirked, knowing that she had been admiring the ink all over his body. 

His hands slid up her torso, pushing the bralette over her perky mounds, and easily removed it. Sweet moans permeated the dim room from the lustful beauty, music to his young ears. Sasuke got a good look at her fully exposed breasts, before his hand slithered its way across one of her nipples. Her body shivered, her peaks hardening, as his fingers lightly tugged and rubbed its sensitive nerves. Sasuke leaned his face forward, vigorously possessing her pouty lips. His tongue wrapped its way around hers, pushing and searching, mouth fully engaged with hers.

Sakura focused on the kiss, but her eyes flashed open when Sasuke’s free hand quickly undid the top of her shorts. She tried to focus on what he was doing to her lower body, but his forceful kisses kept her _very_ preoccupied. As her body arched from pure pleasure during the assault on her breast and mouth, his free hand slid its way under her shorts and slick panties. Her moans rocketing as she could feel his fingers inch down her small patch of pubic hair. 

Their lips separated, still hovering close to one another. Sakura could feel how swollen her lips were from their heated kisses, and the tingling sensation that lingered on them. Sasuke was solely focused on her as he tilted his head, fanning hot breath on one of Sakura’s ears. She squirmed from the combination of all of the sensations assaulting her at once. Her body couldn’t escape everything that assaulted it, and was bordering on too much. The hand on her breast eased its motions, sliding up to the side of her head running through her pink tresses. He gently, but firmly, held her still as he nipped on her earlobes. Even though his teeth raked down the side of her ear, she could feel shivers all the way down in her core. It was only accentuated when his fingers slid across her folds under her thin panties. She felt his finger as it slid through the slick juices of her sex, coating his fingers in preparation. Her body had completely surrendered to him.

He pulled his head back, letting his hot breath fan over her ears once more. Sakura was beyond excited as her whole body felt as if it was on fire. He slipped his two fingers between her crease, sliding their way along her entrance. She bit her lip, her desire amplifying every touch - desperate to feel more.

“You like that?” his words were hot against her ear, as the only answer she could give was a loud moan in response. “What do you want _Sa-ku-ra?_” letting her name roll off his tongue slowly. Her moans grew much louder as he slipped two fingers inside of silky, wet, folds. He started slow, only letting his fingers in an inch or so at a time. Sasuke was trying to be mindful of Sakura the best he could, but he was fighting the urge to just fuck her hard and fast. She was _tight_. He knew if he tried to enter her now, he just wouldn’t last long. Once they were fully inside, he let his fingers rest for a second. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want,” his hand stayed still, moving his head back to look her in the eyes. “What will it be? I could just stop right now.” _I’m a fucking liar, no I couldn’t._

Sakura paused her moans, looking him in the eyes but averting them as she spoke. “I d-don’t want you to stop.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, sexy smirk on full display.

“Then what? You gotta tell me or I will stop,” he knew he was being a bit of a dick for teasing her so much, but she was too cute for him not to tease her. Her face contorted, a pout firmly on her face. He started to withdraw his fingers, but she resisted as one of her hands pushed his back down.

“Please… Don’t stop. T-take me Sasuke,” she whispered out, but he heard it loud and clear, chuckling in response. “W-what’s so funny?”

“You. Slow down there,” he said with a laugh towards the end. Sakura was clearly embarrassed as she pulled her hand back. 

Following her wishes, he started sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy, picking up the pace as her moans got louder. He leaned in for a kiss, but Sakura hungrily escalated it, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke tried to focus on thrusting the wet digits, but was fighting the aggressive fervor of kisses she attacked him with. Their tongues slipped against one another as his fingers darted in and out of her sex. He let his palm rest more on her clit, rubbing against it with every deep plunge of his fingers. The sensations pushed Sakura closer to the edge as her legs tensed up, heart sped up, and body felt aflame. Her arms found their way tightly around his waist, lifting her back off of the mattress slightly. As their mouths stayed entangled in their furious exchange of kisses, he curled his fingers upward just enough to rub her sweet spot. It must have been the right push as her moans bordered screams, while her sex twitched from finding its release. Giving her a second to come back from her climax, he withdrew his fingers from her and out of her panties and shorts altogether. 

Sakura was flustered, her body exhausted from all of her muscles contracting and forcefully releasing at once. Her chest slowly resumed its normal rhythm when her breathing calmed down. Sasuke helped her sit up on the side of the bed, grabbing her shorts and helping her remove them. She laid back on the bed, as he stood up to remove his black pants and briefs in one go. Sakura looked up from where she lay, scanning his defined, naked, form. She traced his muscles down his abdomen and hips, noticing his tattoos ending just below his beltline. She would have taken a better look at the art etched into his body, but the very erect dick in full view was a distraction. 

She pulled her legs toward her body trying to hide her body from view, but not before Sasuke grabbed one of her ankles. “Where do you think you’re going? Don’t be shy now Sakura. I think we’re a little past that…”

He pulled her towards him, her ass moved onto the edge of the bed. Sasuke pushed her legs towards her body, almost into the fetal position. He held her legs in place with one hand, while the other grabbed one of her arms. 

“Hold your legs in place,” he said after placing her arm under her knees and around her legs. 

After checking that she did follow his directions, he moved down - his face very close to her sex. Sakura looked away, too embarrassed with how close he was to her most private area. After a few seconds of only feeling his breath on her lips, his tongue darted between the folds. She flinched, not expecting the sensation at all while her voice escaped her. It was very different from what Sasuke had just done with his hands as she squirmed around on the mattress, briefly losing hold of her legs during her eager moans. 

Sasuke noticed, immediately, lightly, nipping at her inner thigh. Sakura jumped at the small bite on her leg. It wasn’t particularly painful, just startled her.

“Didn’t I ask you to hold your legs?” he inquired, Sakura seeing his devilish expression between her legs. His eyes were as black as could be as arousal ran through his body. He grazed his tongue along her inner thigh where the love bites laid. “If you let go again, I’ll stop. I know you wouldn’t want that? _Right Sakura?”_

Sakura wasn’t sure how serious his threat was, judging by how his dick looked only minutes ago, but she nodded anyways. The smile on his face combined with the sexy expression in his eyes made the most intoxicating combination for Sakura. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t subside after looking at those eyes and the mischievous grin on his face. Sasuke seemed to enjoy being in control, and Sakura was more than fine with that. _I wouldn’t have any clue what to do._

His tongue resumed its work, flicking around the little bud that was already swollen from her climax earlier. She felt every slide of the powerful little muscle along her lips, needingly working its way around and building her up again. Sakura could feel that powerful surge through her body as her muscles started to tighten up and her moans turned into feverish panting. It was too much for her to endure. Her legs quaked, wanting to straighten out, tighten up, and quickly reach her climax again, but Sasuke had other ideas.

He suddenly stopped, withdrawing his tongue from between her legs. Sakura was flustered, climax fading fast as the seconds passed. She groaned, aching desperately for more, however her wishes were granted as his erection pressed against her slit. 

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked one more time, Sakura quickly nodded. She was already blistering with need, ready to tip at any moment into welcoming oblivion. Sasuke held his dick with one hand and placed the other on her legs to stabilize himself. “You gonna use words?”

Sakura was overloaded with sensation after sensation from Sasuke’s previous teasing and with every lick, touch, squeeze, and bite he sent her further into bliss. It was hard to speak when her body was in such a heightened state of arousal. She mustered up some words between breaths. “Please, Sasuke…?”

“Of course,” was all he said when his erection sunk into her sex. 

He was slow, thick, and so _hard_. Sakura quivered and moaned loudly, feeling every solid inch that entered her. Her arms firmly wrapped around her legs, pinning them to her chest. The tips of her nails dug into her skin as she tried to contain herself. It was a losing battle as her voice was unrecognizable in the midst of lust, her mind gone to pleasure.

Sasuke moved slowly, for her sake, but also for his own. He tried to keep himself under control as he struggled to move in her tight pussy. _Fuck_. It felt too good, euphoric, and welcoming for his strained dick. Low grunts escaped his mouth, only coiling Sakura’s insides once more. She shuddered, moans becoming louder and louder as he sank himself in. All she could feel was the intense pressure entering her, building slowly inch by inch. He finally filled her, staying still for a few seconds as he groaned. His hands rubbed along her thighs, impressed she still managed to keep her legs up while filled to the very hilt. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to him, keeping in mind she had never done this before. 

Sasuke started to rock his hips, small thrusts within her to give her a chance to accommodate him. Her tight sheath made it difficult for him to move even the slightest. Her folds were drenched, but she had a tight grip on him. As his thrusts grew longer, Sakura shuddered as she could feel him withdraw slightly and push his way back inside. She arched her back, nearly letting go of her legs, as the pace quickly picked up into a frenzy. His movements quickened, completely withdrawing and plunging fully in with every rock of his hips. _Fuck me_. Sakura could feel her fingers digging into the meat of her legs as she tried to desperately focus on the task he gave her. She couldn’t even manage to keep her eyes open as he relentlessly fucked her.

_“S-Sasuke!”_

Her feet touched his chest, letting him ravage her from the best angle, slowly lifting her ass up with one of his hands in the middle of his hurried thrusts. His dick pinpointed the best spot as he angled his hips to hit upward inside her. Sakura felt herself build up again in the familiar mix of tense muscles and impending release, as his sex kept probing a sensitive spot deep inside her pussy. His movements were unforgiving, fast-paced, wonderfully rough as he felt himself rapidly reaching his climax. From the moans and near-screams of the woman under him, he knew she was close too. 

He kept the intense pace until she let out the loudest yell she had that whole evening, fully coming undone underneath him. Her muscles gripped him harshly before releasing, twitching, shuddering in sweet release. Loud moans and cries filled the room as her over-sensitive body couldn’t take it anymore as his throbbing dick hammered on towards ecstasy. Her legs fell from her chest as her body was completely spent from the intensity of her orgasm, unable to tolerate the intensity any longer. Sasuke came apart as all the tension in his body released at once, yelling out her name in one of the hardest climaxes he had ever experienced. His hips buckled, jerking violently until he was completely spent inside her. 

He leaned forward, hands firmly on the mattress on each side of Sakura. Sweat fell from his face and body as the high of his climax slowly wore off. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, and looked over Sakura who was doing the same. Her bright green eyes shone in the low light, contrasting with the flushed pink sheen covering her body. The pouty, pink lips of hers were parted, swollen, with harsh pants escaping her mouth.

He slowly withdrew his dick as her pussy still twitched around him, then walked to the dresser to retrieve a towel and some baby wipes. He stood for a moment to clean himself as Sakura remained laying still on the bed. It was clearly taking her a little longer to recover from her orgasm. He made his way back over, towel in hand to help clean her up. She laid her hands over her face with her eyes out of sight.

“I… That… Oh my god.”

Sasuke chuckled at Sakura’s response. _She’s too fucking cute._

“Any complaints?” Sasuke asked, sitting next to her spent form.

She removed her hands from her eyes to see him sitting next to her - still naked. Her face returned to its rosy form, with Sasuke raising a brow. “We literally just had sex, and you’re still embarassed?”

“Look… This is all new to me,” She tried to sit up, but her tired body wasn’t cooperating. She only made it a few inches upwards before crashing back onto the bed. “I can’t even get up… Can you help me?”

Sasuke smiled, happily helping her slowly off the bed towards the attached bathroom. Her ass had a slight jiggle to it as she walked inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind herself, leaving him outside in the bedroom. He crossed his arms, always up to tease the beautiful woman.

“You sure you don’t need help?” he smirked knowing what she would probably say in response. He heard what sounded like a defiant ‘no’ on the other side of the door as he leaned against the bedroom wall.

Sakura got a good look at herself in the mirror as she stood there in the bathroom, but not before admiring his home. It was a gorgeous little bathroom - granite countertop, gray trims, black accents, and minimalistic in design. She looked at herself, seeing the rough marks around her breasts and thighs. It was obvious they were hickeys from the placement of them alone. _I didn’t even notice him giving me this many._ Her face was flushed along with her very swollen lips. Their frantic kissing took a toll on her mouth. 

She quickly cleaned herself and used the bathroom before walking back out to see Sasuke next to the door. He offered a hand back to the bed, helping her back onto the mattress. She laid down on the plush bedding, exhausted from their love making. Sakura felt a little weird though. She only met Sasuke today. _Today. _

“Is this… weird?” Sakura asked, looking to the handsome man who just laid down next to her. “Like… I feel like it’s kinda you know, hoe-ish to sleep with someone so fast?”

“You are calling me a hoe in my own home?” he laughed, relaxing against the soft pillows. Sakura groaned from his joke.

“I meant me, but okay then funny man. You don’t seem weirded out?”

Sasuke stopped laughing, rolling onto his side to look into her eyes.

“I don’t know. I normally don’t go so fast with someone but today was fun,” a small smile sat on his masculine face. “I’ve never slept with someone in my home on the first date, but you gotta admit there was something good between us.”

Sakura couldn’t argue. After the concert, she couldn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach around him. He kept looking at her through the evening, her unusual hair and bright eyes keeping him intrigued. 

“I gotta ask though… Why the legs? You told me to keep my legs up…” She was clearly embarrassed judging from her pauses. “I’ve never s-slept with anyone, and I really don’t know enough about this stuff.”

“It feels really good for both of us. I was trying to make you feel as good as possible since it was your first time. Speaking of that, you feeling alright?” Sasuke’s brow furrowed, a hand reaching out to pink tresses resting on her naked body. 

“I’m fine… just really sore.”

“Yeah, it might be a few days until your legs are normal again,” he leaned forward, giving her a light peck on the nose. “Let’s get some sleep. It’s been a _long day_.”

…

A sole beam of light slipped between the opaque curtains onto the bed. Sakura opened her hazy eyes to a dark, quiet bedroom with her naked body under black covers. Her body was sore, muscles exhausted, as she tried to sit herself up in the plush bed. It took a few seconds for her tired brain to register where she was. 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _

Sakura couldn’t believe what was going on. She woke up in a man’s bed. A man she had sex with. _A man she met yesterday._ Her mind started to recall events from the previous night. His rough hands kneading her breasts while his tongue made work of the other. The way his body looked so damn good in the low, red, light. The way his face twisted in knots as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. She was flustered by her thoughts alone as her hands reached up to cover her face. It was so much to take in, and was almost impossible to believe it even happened.

She slid herself off the mattress, legs wobbling as she stood, and made her way to the bathroom. It took her a few minutes to freshen up, cleaning her face of the makeup smeared on her face. Sakura found some face cleanser in the cabinet, scrubbing off all the black and pink smears littering her face. She noticed a clean brush lying on the counter, so she made quick use of it to straighten out her messy hair the best she could. She looked for her clothes, but they weren’t anywhere that she could see. The dresser near the door held some answers, a handwritten note with a plush red robe folded neatly next to it.

** _Your clothes are in the wash. You can borrow my robe for now _ **

** _Sasuke_ **

Sakura smiled at the sweet note, noticing his clean penmanship and use of something so archaic. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had received a handwritten note instead of a text. _My phone… **Ino.**_

She quickly threw the robe on, tying it firmly across her waist. None of her belongings seemed to reside in the small room, so she took her first few steps outside the bedroom door. 

Once she quietly exited the bedroom, Sakura noticed dark wooden panels lining their way down the floor of the narrow hallway. As she made her way down the hallway, she entered a bigger living space, complete with a high ceiling and art along its walls. She stepped around, admiring the beautiful pieces lining the walls. She especially noticed the cabinet towards the middle of the room containing his band’s vinyls and awards. Magazine clippings sat along the shelves recording their journey to stardom at such young ages. _Something’s weird though. He lives like some wealthy business dude._ There were two other hallways across the living room, but she heard some noises coming from one of them in particular. She made her way down the hallway to the source of the noise.

Sasuke whistled to himself as he stood in the kitchen, only sweatpants hugging his muscular fully tattooed frame, alongside fresh plates of breakfast foods on top of the granite breakfast bar. He poured himself a coffee before laying eyes on the pink haired beauty standing at the entrance to his kitchen. Sasuke noticed the slight wobble in her steps as she looked around the kitchen before standing across the breakfast bar from him. She seemed nervous, fingers interlocking in front of her petite body.

“I went ahead and made some breakfast,” Sasuke moved a plate in front of a seat across from where he stood. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, or if you even ate meat, so I went a little heavy on fruits and potatoes. You want some coffee?”

Sakura nodded, sitting quietly on the bar stool. 

“Cream and sugar?” Sasuke asked while handing her a grey mug.

“Yes please.”

He pulled out a small container of milk from the fridge under the breakfast bar, and slid the sugar over to her. Sasuke wasn’t much of a fan of sweets, but he kept stuff on hand for guests and bandmates. Sakura prepped her coffee, as he sat across from her in the matching barstool. He took a bite of melon as he remembered some details.

“I almost forgot, but your phone is charging in my office. At some point I lost my other charger,” he laughed out, seeing the corners of Sakura’s mouth raise.

“Thanks. You also washed my clothes?” Sakura asked, leaning against the countertop, taking a sip of coffee.

“Figured it would help you out to not go home in dirty clothes,” Sasuke shrugged. “They should be done soon though. I’ve been up for awhile.”

“Why’s that? Always busy?” she questioned, holding her coffee cup with both hands as if it was a giant bowl. _She’s so adorable._

“Pretty much. I try to communicate with the band manager daily about scheduling and what not, but I also gotta report in for work.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Work?”

Sasuke took another sip of coffee before answering.

“Well yeah. I still have to help manage the family business along with my brother and father. It kind of pays most of the bills,” Sasuke gestured to the gorgeous home he lived in. “I like to live this way, and I know it’s expensive. So I do the work I need to do for the family business when we’re not touring.”

Sakura was surprised. “Family… business?”

He chuckled. “You really don’t know?”

Her face contorted into a pout, annoyed by his not-answers.

Sasuke was actually amazed that she didn’t know. _I’m kinda glad she doesn’t._

“You know, Uchiha Holdings? Uchiha Enterprises? Any of that sound familiar?”

Sakura thought back, realization hitting fast.

“Oh my god! Like the hotel chain!” she exclaimed, nearly knocking over her coffee when she figured it out.

Sasuke leaned back, abs fully on display. “Well that’s part of it, but yeah. That’s mainly my brother’s thing. I do more of the creative management. Bring in designers and architects for various projects. I have the title CCO but it’s kinda silly.”

Sakura blushed, partly because of the handsome man’s body sitting across from her, somewhat from realizing she had hot sex with said handsome man, but mostly because she never even thought that she slept with a wealthy guy who had everything.

_Why am I even here? I’m not like him at all._

Sasuke frowned.

“What’s up? Not good enough for you?” he snickered, trying to make her smile with some more jokes, but when she looked right into his eyes - his heart hurt. Her jade eyes gleamed in the lights, a deep melancholy hiding within them. He wasn’t sure what he did to upset her.

“I… Am I just a toy for you? You could have anything… And you slept with a v-virgin who jumped into your bed without even knowing who you are…” Sakura rambled on, Sasuke growing irritated by her self-deprecation.

“Stop that,” Sasuke set his coffee down, a firm line resting his face. _It was time to be serious._ “Don’t talk yourself down like that. Look,” he contemplated his next words very carefully, “I thought you were hot when I saw you in the crowd. Can’t lie there. But meeting you and hearing you speak so sweetly, and realizing just how _normal_ you are, I couldn’t resist. I wanted to sleep with you, hell - I wanted to fuck you until dawn, but I knew you weren’t just a one night stand. I hope you understand that.”

Sakura perked up, a pink flush covering her cheeks and an embarrassed smile peeking its way into view. “I… umm… thank you, Sasuke.”

He smiled, resuming his meal. “Nah, it’s fine. I just have a request for you.”

She wasn’t sure what the man living the high life would want, but she was pretty curious. “Well what would you like of little ole, common folk, me?”

“I would like to see you some more, you know hang out, see where things go.”

Sakura didn’t think hard on the offer.

“Yeah… Yes. I would like that too,” her smile was almost sickeningly sweet.

“Well after breakfast, you should probably call your friend, or I can just take you home. Whatever you like. It’d be nice if you could see my actual bedroom,” he laughed out.

“What do you mean… actual bedroom?”

“That was just the guest room, it could be much more _exciting_ in my bedroom suite. Has a full view of downtown too,” his smirk held reigniting desire.

Sakura couldn’t believe this strange man, but she enjoyed his company, his jokes, his amazing voice, and his extremely attractive tattooed body. He was an enigma she enjoyed trying to read. She thought his answers were genuine, trustworthy. Though, she was very curious about his comment.

“More exciting than last night…?” she whispered, red intensifying in her face.

“Oh hell yeah,” his husky, low voice entrancing her. He leaned forward, elbows propped up on the countertop, chin resting in his hands. His intense onyx eyes focused on her, scanning her exposed collarbone and neck, imaging her arching under him again, aching in need as she did last night. 

“We can take it slow though. Whatever you want _Sa-ku-ra…_”

…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a newer fic that I just posted on Tumblr this week.  
It was originally meant for SasuSaku month 2019, hence the name being one of the prompts.  
I didn't get around to finishing it in time, and it kept getting longer and longer...  
I want to expand on some of these ideas, but we'll see where that goes.  
I hope you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
